Valuable Method
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Reborn's idea to calm down Tsuna's two strongest, not to mention more violent, guardians includes Tsuna losing something he had never expected to lose to his two guardians.  HibaTsuna, MukuTsuna, HibaTsunaMuku


_**Summary: Tsuna has decided that there is only one last thing he can do with his two more wayward guardians; somehow, he has to tame them. And Reborn knows exactly how he can do it. Set in current time after future arc.**_

"Hibari, Mukuro, STOP!" Neither listen to him; it's warfare in his backyard and there is nothing he can do to stop it. Even though he waves his arms frantically and tries to stand between them, it only ends in him getting blown to the side and crying out in surprised pain.

If it continues, he'll have to go into dying will to stop them. And he _really_ does not want to do that!

"Mukuro, please!" He decides that he is the lesser of two evils, if only because Mukuro acts like he cares while Hibari would just bite him to death for trying.

"Hibari." Tsuna had never been happier to hear Reborn's voice; he looks up and there the baby is on the edge of the roof; he leaps down and lands on Tsuna's head, crashing him into the ground; but, for once, he doesn't care. _Anything_ to stop this madness! "It's time to move on. Mukuro isn't even at full strength yet; so, if you win, it won't actually be a victory."

Hibari, tonfas in hand, considers this for a small moment. Mukuro waits for his decision, his lips turned cruelly up.

The tonfas disappear. "Fine, baby. He hitches up the collar of his chairmen committee jacket. "I will wait for when you are stronger; it's hardly worth fighting you when you are weak." With that, he turns his back on Mukuro as if he were nothing.

Mukuro watches after him, chuckling under his breath. "Kufufufu... Whatever you say, Hiba-chan." In that moment, Tsuna was certain murder would occur.

Reborn leaps away and lands on a fence.

He leaps between the two for the third time during this fight, preparing him for pain. _'Riiiippp!'_ A sudden chill blows through.

He gulps before opening his eyes and looking down; it had been a long time since he had been half naked in public; now his shirt was gone from his body, having been ripped away by the misplaced attack. He grimaces and sighs. "I was just refilling my stock of clothing too…" He bites his bottom lip to stop from complaining.

"… kufufufufu…" He yelps and arches his chest out towards Hibari when a hand trails down his spine. "Tsuna has a sexy body~!" Did Mukuro just bite his shoulder?...! Yes! Yes, he did!

"M-Mukuro!" He flushes darkly and looks over his shoulder at his mist guardian. "What are you doing?"

"What a beautiful boss!" Is it just him, or is someone growling? "Kufufufufufu… Hiba-chan is getting _jealous_." That explains the growling.

Is that tongue? … Yes, it is, trailing right down the back of his neck.

He shoves away from Mukuro, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. "Reborn!" He cries out for help, something he has not done in a while. How does he fight something like this?

Mukuro stands tall and smug. "Tsuna is so adorable! Like a tiny, furry animal! Oh, look; you're an angry hamster!" He points at Tsuna and his puffed out cheeks.

He hunches his shoulders closer to himself and begins walking backwards away from Mukuro and, actually, towards Hibari, seeing as how Mukuro stood between him and his home.

A tonfa separates him from the pervert. "I will bite you to death." He threatens.

At the fence, Reborn cocks his head, almost as if something had occurred to him. "no good Tsuna." Tsuna looks at him with hazy eyes. "Let it happen."

Hibari looks curiously to Reborn while Tsuna gaps stupidly at him. "Wh-_what_?"

"You have to form a bond with your stronger guardians; a physical relationship forms strong bonds." Reborn explains.

Mukuro grins lewdly as he understands. "Kufufufufu, yes! Let's make love in the sunshine, Tsuna!"

Hibari widens his stance and narrows his eyes furiously.

"I wasn't referring only to you and Tsuna, Mukuro." He stares pointedly at Hibari.

"Tsch; I would never share the same body as _him_." It is obvious that 'him' refers to Mukuro.

Tsuna gulps and pales, knowing that Hibari had not said anything about not wanting him personally. Suddenly, he just isn't safe. "Forget it! I'm not doing that!"

Mukuro chuckles and holds up his trident. "Well then, we should just continue the fight, shouldn't we, _Hiba-chan_?"

"GAAH! Fine, I'll do it!" Who knows what disaster these two would bring down on his home!

He throws his arms around Hibari's shoulders and holds on. Instead of biting him to death, he is spun around and shoved against the brick wall surrounding his yard.

His environment changes, turning into a long field of green grass and a bed piled with silken blankets near him. Mukuro's doing, no doubt.

Hibari scowls and glares at Mukuro; the mist guardian only grins and snaps his fingers. In but a moment, Tsuna is naked and toppled onto the bed, blinking in astonishment.

His body begins to heat up; not in a fiery, I-am-going-to-die kind of way, but in a… oh-god-this-feels-too-good kind of way.

He moans and twists his body, a hand drifting down his chest and pinching one nipple as he squirms.

"Last chance, Hiba-chan~ I'm willing to share if you are." Mukuro waggles his eyebrows at the petulant teen.

The chairman snorts and takes off his jacket, resting it on the bedpost with lazy care. "I will take him first."

His mind is becoming nothing more than a flurry of lust and need. He bucks his hips into air and strokes his own hip, biting his bottom lip.

"Mmm… How about we take him together? After all, the baby does want us to get along." He reminds in a teasing voice. He reaches out with one hand and pets Tsuna's inner thigh. "Aaaww… look at the boss; he needs us so bad."

Tsuna whimpers and grabs his hand, dragging it to where he wants it; he groans when it covers his erection.

Hibari curses under his breath and Mukuro licks his lips. "Soon, Tsuna, soon; I just have to rope in the cloud and then we're all set!" His cursed eye glares at Hibari. "Well?"

"I am not sharing with _you_." And he actually goes to turn away.

"_Noooo…"_ Tsuna twists onto his chest, reaching a feeble hand out to his cloud guardian. "Please don't go…" He takes a moment to pant; Mukuro had done something to him, some sort of illusion. His body was sizzling with pleasure, so much so, he felt the edge of pain. "I – I…" Shamelessly, he reaches out as far as he can and grabs Hibari's belt. "I need both of you…"

"Kufufufufufu… There's your answer, Hiba-chan!" Mukuro stalks onto the bed and nips Tsuna's calf, giving Hibari a naughty look. "Or are you going to leave Tsuna needy?" He purrs, his hand on his length stroking him.

Hibari glares at Mukuro, all but radiating hatred, before his hands go to his shirt and begin unbuttoning; a moment later, his clothes merely disappear altogether. His glare intensifies on Mukuro while the illusionist only laughs.

Tsuna can feel his orifice stretching, but there are no fingers (or any other body part) penetrating him. Another illusion?

He is flipped onto his back, Mukuro leaving a wet trail of kisses down his chest and across one hip. Hibari comes to the bed and lifts Tsuna's head, edging it towards his penis.

Without a second thought, he opens his mouth and – _'pop' – _envelopes it. Hibari uses his hair to direct him in how to suck properly.

Meanwhile, Mukuro is pleasuring Tsuna's length as he widens his entrance, preparing him. For Tsuna's first time, he has something wicked in mind; something to make all of them (Hibari only partly so) very happy.

When he feels that Tsuna is wide enough, he turns the Vongola onto his belly, ignoring Hibari's glare. "C'mon, Hiba-chan." He coos to the chairman. "Let's show Tsuna how dangerous we are, hm?"

A light clicks in Hibari's eyes and his lips thin. "That is classified as crowding."

Mukuro licks his lips. "But it will be worth it, no doubt about it~"

Hibari considers it, scowls, and then relents. He grabs Tsuna's hips and lifts him up, impaling him.

Tsuna screams, back arching and mouth gaping wide, his eyes as large as saucers at the sudden intrusion; it doesn't end there. After a few thrusts, another head nudges against his orifice before thrusting up into him as well. He is simultaneously screwed by his cloud and mist guardian, drawing scream after groan after cry out of him.

They are brutal lovers, plunging into him with almost audible snaps of their hips, jolting his body with every thrust. As, not only his first time, but his first double penetration, it takes hardly long at all before his essence sputters between his belly and Hibari's.

They pump together a few more times and then Tsuna is internally bathed with their seed, the heat of it making him groan.

Mukuro chuckles after the afterglow, shifting lazily and putting their clothes back on with his little mind trick; the bed disappears with reality reoccurring.

Tsuna lies in his backyard, feeling bruised, used, and… happy; relaxed. He squirms around until he can rest his head on Hibari's chest and his legs over Mukuro's waist; in moments, he falls asleep.

Both Mukuro and Hibari stare down at their small lover with dueling expressions.

Reborn, still standing on the post, tilts his head down so that the fedora covers his eyes; alas, his ever proud smirk still shows. Mukuro and Hibari had learned to share, and, at this moment, were no further than two feet from each other, yet not fighting. Perhaps they would war again tomorrow and Tsuna, again, would be unable to do anything short of putting his gloves on and going Vongola X on them (which he wouldn't do unless the situation was dire); but, for today, the fight has left them, which makes for a valuable way to calm down the two strong guardians.

Now… along the lines of this success, there was a large chance that he could repeat the process on Yamamoto and Gokudera; oh, yes, that would work well. After all, the best relationship between boss and subordinate was a physical one.

_**Author's Note: If ever you see a picture of Tsuna and it includes yaoi, chances are, it also includes Mukuro and Hibari (it either has something to do with them being the strongest, or just wanting to kill each other, I don't know). I was looking at pictures of them, and then it occurred to me to write something about it. Sadly enough, this fic has nothing to do with Reborn or Lambo T.T…**_


End file.
